Back In My Arms
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: The well seals, and Kagome feels alone. But is this man that comes to her door the one she loves? And if he is will they live happily ever after even with his demonic birth defects?


**At first it's depressing but the end is happy. You'll like the ending. But I think you'll want a sequel because of the way it ends. This is a one-shot so let it start.**

I, Kagome sat one my bed staring at the bedroom floor. _'It has been 4 weeks since the well closed. I still remember that day when the well pulled me towards it so I would go 500 years into the future. I still remember the expressions of my friends when it happened. One I remember most often. It was him… Inuyasha. He looked almost like he was going to cry and scared to death. He looked like the one most heart when I was pulled down the well.' _She almost began crying at remembering that time.

_Shippo bounced up and down trying to get his adoptive mother's attention. "Kagome! I want to show you something!"_

"_Hmm?" Kagome looked to Shippo and smiled at seeing the picture she made him. It was of Kagome and Inuyasha. Lately Kagome and Inuyasha have been inseparable. And the picture had the two in a field of flowers smiling at each other. "It's beautiful Shippo." She took the picture only to have it taken by the hanyou. He took one look at it, to Shippo, who was currently behind Kagome incase Inuyasha decided to hit him, and then back to the picture._

"_Its good kit." Was his reply and that made Shippo get from behind Kagome and go up to Inuyasha and take back the picture. He smiled at Inuyasha and ran to go show Kaede._

_Kagome sat there and then felt a little woozy. Inuyasha saw this and got up to sit by her._

"_You okay?" Inuyasha asked putting his arms around her waist to let her lean on him. He put his hand on her forehead. Hm, no fever._

"_I'm…" she tried to get up. "Okay. Just need some rest."_

_Inuyasha looked skeptical, "Want to go to your era?"_

"_No. I'll be okay. I'll just… go see Sango."_

"_Wait! I want all of us to just be together right now okay?"_

_Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. She stood up with the help of Inuyasha ad they began walking towards the well. _

_Sango, Miroku and Shippo were already by the well just playing around._

"_Kagome-chan! … Are you okay?" Sango asked seeing Kagome leaning slightly on Inuyasha for balance._

_Miroku saw this also, "Yes… what is wrong Lady Kagome?"_

"_I'm fine I'm just a little woozy. That's all." That seemed to satisfy them so they went on doing what they were doing._

_For 7 minutes nothing happened. But a second after that 7 min passed a weird aura was around the well. And the whole Shikon Jewel around Kagome's neck began to glow just as much as the well._

"_What's going on?" Shippo asked worriedly._

"_I don't know!"_

_The well began to draw Kagome towards it. A wind came and picked her off the ground and towards the well._

"_KAGOME!" Everyone screamed as Kagome was being dragged down the well. Inuyasha ran to the well and looked down it as the familiar blue aura came and left. A little pink light was at the bottom of the well. The Shikon Jewel. The jewel was at the bottom of the well. _

I can still hear their voices from when I was pulled to the well. Each one of their faces permanently stuck in my mind. Especially Inuyasha's, since a couple weeks before the well closed on their love, we had confessed and became intendeds. We were to become full mates when the full moon came. Which was two weeks and three days ago.

I just wish I could see them one more time. Just be in Inuyasha's arms one more time, to gaze upon him, to hold his hand, to even just hear his angelic voice. That would be enough to satisfy my discontented mind.

Never did I think that would happen. These 4 weeks have been very depressing for my whole family. Mostly me though.

Sota, he's just mad that his hero won't ever come and see him again. Or play ball, or try and teach him how to sword fight with a little tree branch.

Mom, she misses rubbing his ears and having him tell her how good her food is.

Grandpa… well he's not really sad sense the demon can't ever come back but now he'll have to do the yard work on his own.Sigh!

But lately it seems like the well has reopened, because I feel a weird aura coming from it. And every time I go to see if it is I hear Inuyasha's voice, saying that he loves me and misses me dearly. Also that he'll wait for me. I don't know if he means he'll wait 500 years or if he meant in heaven but… I know he'll wait.

"Kagome?"

Mom… "Yeah?"

"Some one's here to see you!"

Who could that be? I told Eri and Yuka (going from the manga) to not visit me for this week. And Hojo was on vacation in Myrtle Beach, SC for family.

"Coming!" Well might as well see who it is.

As I ascended down the stairs an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Like either something bad or very exciting was going to happen from meeting whoever this person was. The only time I had this feeling was when Inuyasha turned back to a hanyou at Kaguya's castle and I didn't know if he was going to kiss me back.

As I reached the door the lump in my throat feeling cam as I saw long midnight black hair on the person who was at the door. Then when I saw who it was I felt like fainting and hugging the life out of the man. He wore regular baggy ripped jeans with a pair of K Swiss and a white dress shirt untucked.

He smiled at me and butterfly's erupted in my belly.

"Hey! Been a long time, huh Kagome?" he said. His violet eyes shining with love.

I walked up to him and latched myself on him. My arms around his neck as I cried into his chest. He just held me around my waist and almost let some tears fall himself.

I said his name as I cried.

He was finally back in my arms. For four agonizing weeks, but him… it was 500. I wouldn't be able to take it, being without him for 500 years. But I guess knowing that he would be there I would wait 500 years too.

"Inuyasha! I'm so happy!" I whispered as I kept crying.

Mom just watched with a couple tears falling down her cheeks.

I knew from now on that I will live happily with Inuyasha. Now I could go on with my life…

**Hope you liked it. I know it was sad at the beginning but it got better. I have changed my name from kaome-207 to Darkened Maturity.**

_**-Darkened Maturity**_


End file.
